Kid Vs Kat : A New Hero
by TheNewWriter-21
Summary: Coop and Dennis are now again the only ones who know Kat's secret , as it seems to get more unnatural at bootsville a new kid comes in and Coop comes to thinks it's another alien,is the new kid a alien or not.
1. Prologue

Kid Vs Kat : A New Hero

Prologue

Time 1:19, Date: June 5 ,2011, location: Bootsville Park

It was a unregular day in Bootsville as brother and sister, Coop and Millie Burtenburger were not arguing for the first in a long time as them Dennis, Fiona , Lorne and Harley were taking to the Kat's planet by ascendant and once they got there they realize that Coop , Dennis , and Fiona were public Kat enemy numbers 1,2,and 3 as they both stop Kat from invading the Earth , but also Kat from bringing in Fishy Frisky Bits, but they all escape with help f Kat and his girlfriend, but almost at the end Kat betrays them and almost left Coop but on the other way around as Kat was left with thinking that he would be a new public Kat enemy number 4 and be place in the kitty letter mines, but then sawing him attack Coop then makes Kat return to Earth to erase the memories of everyone that was there and to invade the Earth

A day has past since Kat return while Coop, Dennis, and Millie were throwing the Frisbee around at Bootsville Park as Coop was asking Millie to say something that she can't say lie about anymore after her experience just the other day. "Come on Mille just say it" ask Coop , finale in grief Millie finale said it "all fine you were right about Mr. Kat being a alien ok" as Coop toss the Frisbee to her as then Lorne and Harley came in into the park as they greet everyone by there name even Coop's now that they have stop calling Coop CatBoy. "That was a amazing trip" as Lorne said while coming while his little brother ask " Totally, now how are we going to stop the evil Kat from taking over the Earth ? "

In responds to Harley asking Mille face turn red and yell "MR. KAT IS NOT EVIL" while throwing the Frisbee so high that Dennis couldn't jump high enough to get it and then landed in the bushes. As Coop and Dennis leave to retrieve it while Mille and Harley were arguing about Kat being evil or not. Then behind the stone wall Kat sprung up and shot all three of them with the memory eraser, while then hiding under the swing set. W hen Coop and Dennis return Coop said " alright guys if were going to stop the Kat invasion were going to have to get organize " . After Coop said that, two sentences completed made him lose his mind after when he hears "what are you taking about CatBoy " Lorne said while Millie red face return and yelled "MR. KAT IS NOT A ALINE". Walking away Harley said to Lorne " Hey Bro did your head feel all empty to you" Lorne reply with " Yeah even more than usually.

Then Kat appear gigging behind, then Kat turn to Coop and Dennis as Coop notice Kat and said " Kat what did you do to their memories ? " as Coop rush toward Kat while then Kat shot Coop, but Coop defected the shot by using the Frisbee he was holding. As then Coop pounce as Kat fired another shot, but Coop manages to land on Kat before the shot so the blast went up and hitting the bird which in term made it forget how to fly. As Coop and Kat continue there fist to claw fight, Fiona came and said " Don't worry Coop I'll…" unable to finish her sentence as Coop and Kat both accidentally fire another blast which hit Fiona and causing her to forget her memories of Kat being a alien. Then once she saw Coop and Kat fight she was shock at Coop and said " Coop why are you hurting that poor little cat " shock , Coop then look at Kat while holding him in a chook hold then went back to a fist and claw fight. Then thinking that only himself and Coop are the only people beside Coop grandparents that know Kat's secret and then Dennis said "here we go again"

As Coop and Kat stop and Coop yells " KKKKAAAAATTTT" then returning to there fight.


	2. Chapter 1 : A New Hero

Chapter 1 : A New Kid

Time: 2:39 P.M. Date: June 5 ,2011 Location :Between CoopandOldLadyMunson's house

As Coop , Dennis and Fiona was walking to Old Lady Munson's house after separating Coop and Kat fist to claw fight. Even though Fiona had forgotten all about Kat being a alien she didn't forget about the things that she did with Coop but forgetting anything about seeing or hearing the word Kat. As they got closer Coop said " Sorry Fiona for you seeing fight my sisters cat {in a sarcastic voice}" Fiona then reply with " No problem but while I can't seem to remember anything at the skateboarding companion, nor when the first few days when I first met you besides meeting you and you kissing me". As she said that Coop blush and realize that Kat did not completely delete everyone memories before meeting Kat so relief he breath hard as then got distracted by a moving truck that was across the street from Coop's house, also when he saw his dad meeting the Mother and her son who look like Coop age. Hey Fiona, Dennis you want to meet the new kid ?" Coop asked as then Dennis and Fiona turn their heads to where Coop was look and both reply with " sure " said Dennis and Fiona reply with "I would with my great aunt Munson is always watching me and I can't let her see us or she'll chew you out {looking Coop} , you {looking at Dennis}, and me like no tomorrow, so I will try to meet you guys later, so see yea". "later" Coop and Dennis said at the same time.

Coop and Dennis left and walk across the street and when they made it Coop said " Hey Dad" Coop's Dad then turn around and reply with {Oh hey sport , have you met the Williams" as then Coop reply with " No Dad , but that is why we are here" Then the front door open and boy with the same height as Coop came out with shagged hair and hazel eyes with a blue shirt and shorts as to Coop's surprise was that the boy was he whore gloves and had a stripe on his hand. 'Coop ,Dennis meet 13 year old Chris" Coop's Dad said.

As then Chris greeted both of them, " Uh hey Chris, um quick question, why are you wearing gloves and also a stripe on your arms " Coop asked ,then even before Chris could answer , Coop's Dad interrupted and said " Now Coop something's can be personal to people and maybe that's a embarrassing rash or something that he doesn't want us to know". " yeah like he said " Chris said after Coop's Dad

Then with weird feeling Coop then got suspicious about Chris is hiding something so Coop is going to keep a eye on Chris as him learning that both Kat and Mr. Cheeks are both evil aliens their could be a chance that Chris and his parents are all aliens trying to take over the Earth.


	3. Chapter 2 : Secrets Unveiled

Chapter 2 : Secrets Unveil

Time : 11:34 A.M. Date: June 6 , 2011 Location : Coop's Room

Almost been a day after meeting Chris Williams and his family , as Coop is still suspicious after the gloves and stripe on both arms and in the same location. So with all of the time in his summer vacation since school ended 3 days ago and now Coop is all over Kat since erasing most of the memories and Mr. Cheeks since he can take over the Earth with all of hamsters of the planet at any moment ,but his last encounter was Kat's planet and with him there Coop is sort of relief, but with thinking that Chris might be hiding something huge under the glove and stripe.

As Coop kept a bigger eye on Chris, he , and Dennis then got real close friends and all three became best friends. As more and more days went by, the less Coop forgot about the secret Chris held that was until Chris ask them can they keep a amazing secret that would be classified, as Chris now thinking that Coop and D ennis can be trusted with secret that he is about unfold on them. Coop, Chris , and Dennis were in Coop's room into Chris asked the question. Both Coop and Dennis said "sure" ,but Dennis then asked " But what do you me-" Dennis's question was ignored as Chris went to the door and barely open the door to see if anyone was around. Then Chris then turn his head towards Coop and Dennis and said " Ok, now you are the only people beside my mother that know this , but the thing is I'm not 13 years old I'm 18 in reality and this reason is being that I was captivated in ice for 5 years, cause I was experimented in a drug that grew your IQ and strength, and now I'm a super human and super smart, but not only that I'm also a physic" .

After when he said that, Chris then took off his glove and a stripe off of both arms and reviled a blue dot on the top of his arms and a line that stops to make a circle on the hand. Once Coop and Dennis saw it, they were shock and surprise and even Coop as of now they now that their new best friend is 6 years older than them and that he was mutated into a person who is now physic.

Coop and Dennis were now shock and surprise after they heard from Chris that he is 6 years older than him and that he is now a super human and smart and developed a power that came from the drug he was tested on when he was really 13 years old ,as the power he received was a power of physic

" Coop, Dennis I'm now going to you my past that lead to my friends and loved ones to die including my father, but the only people left are my mother , and you guys. The story is long, but will you listen to it all ? " as then Coop and Dennis said " sure " .After the reply , Chris then told the story as like he relived it as he told them that his story starts at 7:34 P.M. on November 12 of 2005, at Dallas , Texas , as he went to the building of the Texas's Underground Secret Science Experimental Testing Center of Science, or ETC …

_**The year is 2005, as 13 year old Chris, a boy whose skinny to the bone. While having slope blown hair and hazel eyes. Chris and a few scientist are in a limo on there way to the Texas's Underground Secret Science ETC, as it was abandon 12 years ago until the smartest scientist reinitiated the area for the drug testing on Chris {whose blind folded to not find the area if he get's free} who volunteer to test it as he is the third and final testing on a human if it didn't work like the other two as they die from the drug, as one died of the brain stop functioning and the other died from stooping of the heart.**_

_**As they got Underground of the Science ETC, they requested Chris to take off the blind fold. As he did he saw tons of computers and equipment and experiments and in the middle of the room was a table for the testing of the drug. Chris then asked " Doc, when will the testing begin ? " the scientist reply " My name is Matthew , and the testing will start now boy, so lay down and sleep on the so-what looking table, as the testing will start once your asleep, and if your asking when your asleep you be in testing as when it starts you will wake up from completely shock reactions and fill pain throughout the body including the head , but the thing I'm stressing about is you do not MOVE, ok just don't move and oh once the test begins I'll end 3 minutes . And last thing, Boy take off your shirt and pants you can't have those clothing during test" .**_

_**As Chris toke off the clothing and then laid down, he thought nothing as he has to be asleep for the test to work and as it was now 10:21 P.M. Chris was already starting to fall asleep and when he didn't know it he was snoring asleep.**_

_**As the scientist were sure that Chris asleep, they then strap him into the table to make sure that he doesn't move. After done strapping Chris to the table without waking him up, they then put doors to make sure they don't see the body, but only a window that shows almost the head. On the outside, 8 needles with holes inside of the chamber where Chris is. The needles have certain places to go as one for each arm and leg and ear ,one for the center of the body and the final one goes to the head.**_

_**Then Matthew yelled " START THE TEST " as the container can not hear from the outside. As then the ear needles are the only one that go first it doesn't go all the way to ear as it stops shorts as only rays go into it.**_

_**Then having tape-recorder in his hand to record as he records saying " Test subject 3# a 13 year old boy named Chris Williams is in the chamber as of the ear needles are now subjecting rays of air that will allow us no serious pain to brain as 3 minutes with a needle in there and around body and the straps hold electrical power to power the drug inside the body once the first 30 seconds end ,power will start and the drug will activate and start the rising of both IQ and strength " .**_

_**As then all the other needles started to move into the body as then once then once it reach the body it stop and 2 seconds it ram into Chris's body. Chris then woke up with eyes very red and screaming. As 30 seconds pass electrical power went on at 10% started and the screaming became louder. As then flashes started. Then the power went up to 20% to 60% and more darker flashes as then the scientist were beginning to stop the experiment cause of the flashes. Then what surprises the scientist was Chris yelling " keep going higher and higher I'm still alive keep going higher" . As Chris requested the power went up 80% and again "higher" still screaming the scientist kept going higher to 90% and then 100% and then a ding happen that remove the needles from the container and stop the power as 3 minutes was now over.**_

_**As the entire room was silent , Matthew yell "OPEN THE CHAMBER". After yelling the chamber open and when it open there was no-more skinny-slope brown hair and hazel eye Chris Williams, what came out was a very super-tone muscled, shagged dark brown hair and blue eyes Chris Williams. Then Matthew came to help Chris out of the open chamber as Chris was woozy and losing balance." It's a miracle" Matthew said, " SCIENTIST WRITE THIS DOWN , so with electrical power into the body was able to fix our mistakes". As then Chris remember that two seniors were killed before with the same drug, but now realizing that he survive was that electrical power the drug and made him lived. Then when Chris look at his he scream, cause that he has a blue dot that connects all the way to the hand which ended with a circle which was on both arms. "Were going to have exam that " said Matthew.**_

Chris then stop his story, Coop and Dennis notice the stop, as then Coop asked "what happen next"_ ._ Chris then look at the two and said " long story short ,they thenthey then told me that I have the ability to use physic and then they froze me for containment as they told and ask to keep the secret of my new powers a secret to all my loved ones , only my mother said yes , but everyone said no , WHICH INCULED MY FATHER , MY BEST FRIENDS AND MY GIRLFRIEND WERE ALL KILLED, which then I broke out and kill any of those FBI 159 agents I found in the building , but then I realize that I only killed 1/3 of them and once I found any of them they're going to pay . As then Chris put tears down his face as he started cry which then Coop and Dennis said " Were going to keep your secret" .


	4. Chapter 3: Beliving is The Hard Thing

Chapter 3: Believing is the Hard Thing about Kat

Time 8:28 P.M. Date : June 10, 2011 Location: Coop's Room

After Chris finish his story and Coop and Dennis promise to keep his secret. "OK good , but now you know so I want you to be on your guard if any FBI agents come just howler and hold them off" said Chris after wiping off his tears and shake hands with the both of them. As Chris was about to leave Chris, Coop and Dennis all saw flashes coming from Coop's little shed in the back yard , "Kat" Coop said, as Coop forgot about Kat all week since hanging out with Chris, as Coop always knows that is Kat when flashes in the shed, as Coop dash to the stairs when then Chris asked "what's wrong with the cat", as Coop stop and said "look if you don't believe us we well understand" as Coop turn around to Chris and said " Kat is a evil alien who is planning on invading the Earth for both Fishy Frisky Bets and for a cleaner planet to dump on, and also we had another partner who helps us when she visits , but her memories were erased by me on accident while fighting Kat ". Then closing his eyes waiting for Chris to laugh and walk away , but he didn't. As then Chris said " ok , … but you got to prove of this alien Kat to me and maybe I'll become a new fighter against the alien Kat invasion and help bring the memories' s of this other partner you guys have, but like I said you have to prove that Kat is a alien.

Surprise that he was not going to get dess by another friend of , Coop knew that with 4 people in this against the Kat invasion and if Chris was telling the truth about bringing Fiona's memories back then with Fiona's memories' back they can stop Kat at his own game, but making sure Coop then asked " how can you bring back memories to a person" Chris then responded " It's not easy , but there is only one way and that is by using physic powers to retrieve' the lost or the forgotten memories that are form in the back of the person's brain after forgetting or loss the memories , but it requires a lot of energy and put forth tons of power behind the effort of trying to place the memories in order ", " Great " Coop responded.

As the three boys went to the kitchen , as Coop open the backdoor and as Chris and Dennis follow as then Coop showed Chris a window on the side of the shed without talking. As Chris was looking at the window Chris saw a little 4'5 foot purple Kat holding a ranch that was connected to a bolt that it was connected to a gun that on top of it was a little container that held a ice cube in it confused Chris went to the front to see that Coop and Dennis were on different sides of the door as Coop ram the door down and yelled "". As the purple freak turn around ,surprised and only said "mow" as Coop landed and did their usually fist and claw fight as Coop yell ' DENNIS GRAB THE SHOVEL" as Dennis ran in and grab a shovel as he said "Hold on Coop" as he slam the shovel into the cloud of smoke cause by the two. As the fighting stop Coop fell unconscious as Dennis hit him and said "on the dab gum gun …. Dennis" before Coop fell unconscious ,Dennis then look up at Kat with a evil smile, worry Dennis then said "nice kitty , oh no" ….."AHHHHHHHHH" as Kat pounce on Dennis and attack him, as then Chris grab the shovel and started to hit the gun , hearing the pounding ,Kat turn to the shed while holding Dennis {who is now unconscious} with his claw ready to strike. Surprised he said "Meowwwwww" and drop Dennis and pounce at Chris , after hearing the meow Chris turn around to see Kat's gray, and sharp claws pounced at him. Chris then swing the shovel right at Kat's face leaving a triangle mark on his face, which also sends Kat flying over the house over to the road where a truck happens to come ,Kat saw the truck coming and said "orh oh" and gets hit and is flatten to the ground.

As Chris finish destroying the gun he ran over the Coop and Dennis who were still unconscious. "Great how I'm I going to wake these sleeping knuckles-heads …..wait I have a idea" Chris said before leaving into the kitchen as he grab a good size cup and pick it up and place cold water in it with also two ice cubes in it, "hope this works as he drip haft of the cup of cold water on Coop as the cold water he woke him up real easily and said " Kat where are y-" "Clam down captain Knuckle-Head, Kat is possible flatten on the road" Chris said which clam down Coop , but Chris then paid his attention to Dennis who was still unconscious. Walking towards him ,Chris then spill the rest of the cold water and ice cubes on Dennis which woke him easily as well. As Dennis got up he said " hey, Coop where's Kat and his gun ? " "Kat is possible flatten on the road and the gun is destroy , So I now believe that Kat is a alien , but a better question is why doesn't anybody believe you , Coop ? " Chris said to answer Dennis's question and to ask one to Coop. Coop then responded " Well believing is hard about Kat ".


End file.
